Amused  Summer of Klaine Part 2
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Decided to do a Klaine Summer Series. Camp is part one, this is part 2. Mostly fluff, light smut, Kurt visits Blaine on his first day singing at the amusement park.


Kurt tapped the horn lightly then drummed his fingers on his steering wheel. Mercedes running late was not new but he had given her plenty of extra time. Finn nudged Rachel, "Go get her? Kurt's dying here." But before Rachel could get out of the car Mercedes came running out of the house, "Sorry, sorry, wardrobe issues, you know."

"If we miss Blaine's first show at the park I'll drown you in the water ride." Kurt admonished before pulling away from the curb.

They ran through the parking lot, used the all-summer passes they'd purchased when Blaine got the gig performing at the amusement park and took off for the stage area. The performance had begun but Blaine's part hadn't come up yet. Kurt knew because he'd helped Blaine rehearse about a million times. Almost no one had stopped to watch the show, unsurprising since currently the show consisted of three high school girls in too much make up doing what amounted to bad Katy Perry karaoke. Mostly the audience was made up of people looking for somewhere to sit while they ate. When Blaine came on his McKinley friends whooped and cheered, startling the others near them. It didn't take long into Blaine's set for people to gather, the sound of his voice drew a crowd. His dark curls falling into puppy green eyes lulled the teenage girls nearby into seats up front and Kurt beamed at his love on the stage.

When the show ended Blaine came out front to find a cluster of girls waiting for him. He was unfailingly polite but declined their offers to join them on various rides, pointing out his waiting friends.

Mercedes went and captured him from his fans, "Sorry ladies, he's taken." Blaine gave her a quizzical look and she just shrugged. "I didn't SAY by me, plus, why break their hearts completely?" Blaine shook his head and laughed, walking arm and arm with her over to the gang.

They made their way through the thrill rides, Blaine keeping an eye on the clock on his cell since he was scheduled to do a show once every two hours. Kurt enjoyed most of the rides but the constant twists and drops of the Millennium Coaster were a little much. Not wanting to be called out as a wimp he was smiling, trying to keep his eyes closed and not be sick but just when he thought he couldn't take anymore he felt Blaine's hand reach for his. He looked down at their hands, fingers entwined and smiled for real. This boy, he just didn't know what he would do without him. The butterflies in his stomach could as easily be from the way Blaine stroked his thumb over his skin as from the crashing toward their untimely death. Getting off the ride Kurt's center of gravity was wonky and he wobbled sideways as he walked. Blaine, not even thinking, snaked his arm around his waist, "Steady there honey, I'm the only thing that's supposed to make those knees week."

Rachel gave Finn a playful shove, "How come you never say sweet things like that to me?" Finn in turn elbowed Blaine, "Hey, you're making me look bad, can't you ignore him, check out some other guy or something?"

Blaine grinned, "Sorry man, can't do it…ugh, but I do have to go do another show." Everyone started to walk with him but Mercedes, who had been eyeing the fried dough stand the whole time they'd been in line for the last coaster, begged off, "Much as I love being a fifth wheel on this group date I think I'm gonna take a break and make friends with some deep fried goodness."

"Aww, I'm sorry Sam had to work today." Rachel offered.

"Sam? What are you talking about? Why would I care if Sam could come?"

It was adorable that they didn't think anyone saw the way they looked at one another. Rachel decided to let her keep her illusions, "Just that then it'd be an even number so no one would have to be alone on rides."

Blaine sympathized, until Kurt came into his life he was always the odd man out when he and his friends got together in the summer. "Listen, you guys don't have to keep coming back with me. You go eat something, have fun and I'll text you to find out where you are when I'm done."

Everyone agreed so they went their separate ways for a short while. The day went on like this, with Blaine meeting up with the group when he was able, the others riding rides, eating junk or just finding grassy spots to soak up the sun. Finn won a stuffed heart throwing basketballs into a hoop and gave it to Rachel, then won again at shooting darts into a star target and gave Mercedes the fuzzy frog prize. Blaine whispered to Kurt that he wanted to win something for him but Kurt squeezed his arm and whispered that he already had all he could want.

After the last show, when the sun had set Blaine pulled Kurt toward the funhouse. Kurt wanted no part of it but Blaine was persuasive and he relented. The others were on the tilt a whirl so it was just Blaine. The beginning was fine, floors that moved up and down or spun in a circle as you stepped on them, silly mirrors - the usual, Blaine ran ahead, practically dancing through the tricks as if he'd created them. He was completely through the "hall of mirrors" portion of the house and nearly ready to exit through the tumbling tube when he realized Kurt wasn't behind him. He waited a few minutes then doubled back, hearing Kurt calling to him from the mirror maze. "Blaine? Where are you? This isn't funny." His voice was getting higher by the moment.

"I'm right here, stay where you are, I'll find you."

"Hurry."

Blaine made his way back expertly finding the object of his affection with his back against a mirror hyperventilating. "I'm here." Kurt fell into his arms dramatically which made Blaine laugh a little even as he tightened his arms around him, "Hey, honey, it's okay, it's just mirrors." Blaine couldn't resist kissing Kurt's hair as the younger boy trembled against him.

"Wh..when I was 4 my cousin was supposed to be watching me and brought me in here, she deliberately lost me in here and left me so she could go make out with her boyfriend. I was terrified, I thought I would be stuck here forever until some mom with 3 kids of her own came through and found me sitting in a corner crying. When she got me out it took 15 minutes to find my cousin, she wasn't even in the area. Anyone could have stolen me, done anything to me but she just laughed and said I was fine. I haven't been in here since."

Blaine's amusement turned to instant concern. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I'd known…" He kept his arms around Kurt, lightly stroking his fingers up and down his spine, feeling his body slowly let go of the tension.

"Hey Faggot! Get the fuck outta here, this is a family park!" The angry bark of a large guy, amazingly holding the hand of his small daughter startled them both.

Somehow this fueled Kurt, he just wasn't going to be bullied any more.

"Nice talk in front of your daughter." He spat back, "We're not doing anything wrong, you're the one who should remember this is a family place and watch your mouth."

"What the FUCK did you just say to me? I'll…"

The boys didn't know what he said after that, Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hand and run out of the funhouse, yelling to Craig who was in charge of the house to stop the tunnel so they could move right through. He kept running when they were safely out and into a crowd of people.

Kurt struggled to keep up, "Where are we going?"

But Blaine just kept going until he got to the ride through haunted house. He said hello to Wendy who controlled the ride and gave her a wink as he pulled Kurt into a cart behind him.

"I've had enough horror for one night Blaine, why are we on this silly ride?"

Blaine's answer was to slip his hand up Kurt's thigh as the ride turned into the darkness. As soon as the cart turned the corner, out of sight of the park Blaine kissed Kurt and breathed into his mouth, "You amaze me."

Kurt was definitely into the kiss but then realized the cart had stopped. Blaine smiled and jumped out. "C'mon"

"But we're still IN THE RIDE"

"You scared of ghosts?"

Kurt just climbed out of the cart and watched as Blaine knocked the wall twice and the cart started up and continued on its track. Blaine led him behind a series of walls where they could see all the machinery that ran the automated monsters and tubes that recycled fake blood. They reached a metal ladder that was built into the wall and Blaine climbed it explaining as he did, "Wendy is friends with one of the girls in the show, she told me about this place that some of the kids that work here use to watch the fireworks and be alone."

They came out on the rooftop of the ride, hidden by the haunted house façade to the front they had a perfect view of the fireworks that were just beginning over the man made lake. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall as the first loud bangs burst in their ears. All day he'd been thinking about Kurt's V necked tee shirt and how much it turned him on. He sucked hard at Kurt's neck making the boy moan out and grab onto his shoulders for stability.

"Careful, don't leave marks." Kurt reminded him, but Blaine grunted in frustration. He switched to a more open mouth approach and ran wet trails with his tongue from the very deepest part of the opening of Kurt's shirt to his jaw. He stopped for a moment to check Kurt's eyes. They'd been making progress but Kurt was still sometimes timid when Blaine felt most aggressive.

Kurt was normally easily lost in Blaine's gaze but the heightened emotions of what happened in the fun house had him revved. He spied a nest of cushions clearly frequented by many a teen couple before them and pulled Blaine down on them. "Your shirt." He mumbled into Blaine's ear as he kissed the soft skin behind it.

"What?"

"Take it off, you shirt."

This was new. Blaine felt anxious warmth spread in his abdomen. Kurt had never so much as tried to get a finger under Blaine's clothes unless you counted how he would sometimes slip his fingers under his collar to stroke the back of his neck.

Kurt sensed hesitation and withdrew, "Is that weird? I'm sorry, I just"

But Blaine wasn't about to let the moment go, "No, not weird, God all I've thought about all day was taking your shirt off."

Blaine peeled off his shirt then looked expectantly at Kurt who was chewing his lip prettily. "God Blaine, you're beautiful." But Blaine wasn't thinking about anything but moving Kurt closer to shirtless. He reached for Kurt's shirt, fully expecting resistance and feeling a thrill when none came. Kurt swallowed hard at the way Blaine looked at him. Their eyes met and the moment held its own honesty, neither had to say a word, they understood the I love you's.

Kurt's fingers played, making patterns in Blaine's dark chest hair until Blaine began kissing him, first his neck, then his shoulders. Blaine murmured to himself as he ran his hands down Kurt's long torso and left trails of lust along his collar bone with his lips. The words were lost, they didn't matter. Kurt's fingers followed Blaine's "happy trail" of coarse hair leading further south than he normally ventured, but still out of the "danger zone" as they had come to refer to it. This was too much for Blaine who laid completely on Kurt, kissing his mouth ferociously. Their skin on skin contact took both boys by surprise, Kurt's smooth chest against Blaine's slightly more muscular and certainly more hairy frame shot pleasure through them. Blaine's fingers found Kurt's nipples and pinched causing Kurt to make a noise Blaine would not have thought his love capable of. Blaine ground his hips against Kurt who bit at Blaine's lip unable to stop the growing excitement he was feeling at the friction. Just as Kurt hooked his hands behind Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss a vibration between them sent shockwaves through them both. Kurt's phone, he reached for it and as he answered Blaine sat back, trying to return his breathing to anything close to normal. Kurt's answers were short and pointed, he could barely keep his voice from shaking. He pushed the call off his screen and met Blaine's eyes. "Finn. Wanted to know where we took off to. Park is closing, we gotta meet them now."

Blaine smiled. "Saved by the vibrator."

Kurt threw his shirt to him and groaned, "Please do not say that around Finn. Or anyone."

They walked with their arms around each other to the gate, the only people left in the park were employees, most of whom Blaine had gotten to know when rehearsing for the show over the past week. He was happy and confident. He walked the gang back to Kurt's car and when everyone was inside he leaned in the window to kiss Kurt goodnight. "I'll call you later. I love you."

Kurt looked nervously at the faces in his rearview mirror, Finn and Rachel smiled back, clearly happy that he and Blaine were happy. He took Blaine's hand and held it a second. "Drive safe. I love you."


End file.
